1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead frame for light emitting diode (LED), more particularly to an LED module having a lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting device includes a plurality of LED devices surface-mounted on a circuit board through known surface mounting techniques (SMT). Since the LED devices have a small size, positioning and processing of the LED devices are difficult during mounting of the LED devices. As such, the greater the number of the LED devices, the longer will be processing time. Furthermore, the circuit board has a fixed mounting surface such that the conventional lighting device has a fixed lighting area. As a result, the conventional lighting device cannot conform to requirements for different lighting areas.